magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Gamer Issue 1
Vol 1 No 1 was cover-dated December 1993 and cost £3.95. 2 cover disks were attached. Contents PC Gamer Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg PC Gamer Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg Regulars Contents - 2 pages (5-6) Planet Gamer - Matt Bielby - 1 page (9) Cables - 1 page (52) Reader Survey - 1 page (123) Subscribe - 2 pages (124-125) Shop-o-matic - 2 pages (126-127) Competition - 2 pages (128-129) Next Month / Why the Hell... - 1 page (130) Coverdisks 4 pages (10-13) *Demos of Beneath a Steel Sky, Micro Machines, SubWar 2050, Krusty's Fun House & Graham Gooch's World Class Cricket. Scoop! Ultima VIII: Pagan - Matt Bielby - 3 pages (14-16) : Quotes from Richard Garriott Sam & Max Hit the Road - Gary Whitta - 2 pages (18-19) : Quotes from Steve Purcell, Sean Clark & Michael Stemmle Theme Park - Gary Whitta - 3 pages (20-22) : Quotes from Peter Molyneux Sim City 2000 - Matt Bielby - 2 pages (24-25) Lords of Midnight: The Citadel - Matt Bielby - 2 pages (26-27) : Quotes from Mike Singleton Evasive Action - Gary Penn - 2 pages (28-29) : Quotes from Glyn Williams Star Wars: Rebel Assault - Matt Bielby - 2 pages (30-31) : Quotes from Casey Donahue Eyewitness Articles:- *"If you don't love this magazine, I'll give you your money back" - Matt Bielby - (35) *Campaign gets modern day update: New weapons and many new campaigns: Campaign II - (37) *EA's Winter line-up: An impressive range of titles for those cold nights: SSN-21 Seawolf, Forgotten Castle, The Labyrinth of Time - (37) *Alone in the Dark 2: Infogrames' best gets bigger - with more locations, better animation and now two ''lead characters (38) *Interplay's Stonekeep out February '94: Real actors and actresses used to 'aid realism' - (40) *Amazon Queen: A bold and adventurous departure for Renegade: Flight of the Amazon Queen - (40) *Mindscape love you...: Digital Love - (40) *Chaos Engine almost here; And so's World of Soccer...; Litil Divil 'almost done' - (40) *Fury of the Furries: ''Lemmings meets Lost Vikings in Mindscape's latest platform-puzzler - (41) *Dreamweb: Not cyberspace this time, but 'dreamspace' - (41) *Inca II is here: "Gameplay is much better," claim Coktel - (42) *World warriors!: Interplay try their hand at interstellar strategy: Star Reach - (43) *The best sim?: Sequel to the much acclaimed Strike Commander almost here: Pacific Strike - (43) *It's weird: The Ultimate Pinball Quest; It's scary: Clive Barker signs deal with Virgin; An all-time classic shoot!: Uridium 2; Wet wars!: S.U.B. - (43) *Cast the Bloodnet: Neuromancer meets Blade Runner meets Interview With A Vampire in Microprose's new and distinctly cyberpunk graphic adventure - (44) *UFO returns: The sim people pay Gerry Anderson tribute: UFO: Enemy Unknown - (44) *Hand of Fate: Sequel to Legend of Kyrandia imminent - (44) *Cyberspace: Empire jack into the 'cybernet' - (44) *F-14 Fleet Defender readies for take-off: Microprose release yet another ''flight sim - (46) *Lord Of The Stars: "It's ''Civilization meets Wing Commander" - Microprose on Starlord - (47) *Mowing lawns on disc: Storm's big movie tie-in comes to CD: The Lawnmower Man - (47) *Survival of the fittest: Mutant monsters, mad scientists and the US military clash in Maxis' latest homage to Darwin's theory: Unnatural Selection - (48) *Back to the grim dungeon: The grand-daddy of first person RPGs is back...: Dungeon Master II: The Legend of Skullkeep (48) *On the Wing...: X-Wing is one of the best games around on the PC, but now there's an add-on disc to give you even more: B-Wing - (49) *Master of Orion: Strategy on a galactic scale - (50) *Gremlin get busy: Chart success guaranteed?: Premier Manager 2, K240, Zool 2 - (50) *Escort Pilot: A very specific sort of flight sim: Overlord - (50) *Chinny Reckon!: Jon Hare and Cannon Fodder - (50) Interviews *Infogrames speak: Screenplay designer Hubert Chardot on the strengths and weaknesses of the Alone in the Dark series - (39) *Charles Deenen: Interplay's Director of Audio - Gary Whitta - (41) *Garry Kasparov: World chess champion - Gary Whitta - (46) Opinion *Neil West - (37) *Paul Stephens - (39) *Stuart Dinsey - (42) *Stuart Campbell - (45) *Mark Ramshaw - (49) Features Terry Pratchett - Going by the Book - Gary Whitta - 8 pages (54-61) :His Discworld novels have had readers in stitches for a decade by poking fun at the Dungeons & Dragons genre. But now that the best-selling books are set to become a graphic adventure for the PC, the author's making sure their humour survives the transition intact. Reflected Glory - Matt Bielby - 5 pages (64-67,69-70) :How Cyberdreams are buying real-world credibility with big sci-fi names. :Dark Seed, Dark Seed II, CyberRace, Hunters of Ralk, I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream PC Heaven - Games of the year 1993 - Andy Butcher - 3 pages (115-116,119) :Space Hulk, Formula One Grand Prix, Ultima Underworld II: Labyrinth of Worlds, Star Wars: X-Wing, Strike Commander, Tornado, AV-8B Harrier Assault, Shadow of the Comet, Syndicate, Lemmings 2: The Tribes, NHL Hockey, Dune II: The Battle for Arrakis, Rules of Engagement 2, Lands of Lore, Day of the Tentacle, Jack in the Dark PC Heaven: The PC Gamer Programmer's TV Challenge - 1 page (120) :Star Trek: The Next Generation: A game proposal by DID. Reviews Diagnostics Tornado - Survival Guide - 2¼ pages (108-110) 911 Emergency (110) Systems Games Gear - Simon Williams - 2 pages (112-113) : Desperate for the best PC set-up? Want to know what extras you should add to transform your system into the ultimate gameplaying machine? PC Gamer runs through the basics. Adverts Games *Subwar 2050 - 2 pages (2-3) *Star Trek: Judgment Rites - 1 page (4) *Kingmaker - 1 page (8) *Micro Machines - 1 page (17) *Premier Manager 2 - 1 page (23) *The Lords of Power - 1 page (53) *TFX: Tactical Fighter Experiment - 2 pages (62-63) *Detroit - 1 page (68) *Fire & Ice - 1 page (71) *Hired Guns - 1 page (111) *Powermonger, RoboCop 3, Push Over, Risky Woods, Birds of Prey, WWF European Rampage Tour - 1 page (118) *Network Q RAC Rally -1 page (121) Magazines *Edge Issue 3 - 1 page (101) *GamesMaster Issue 11 - 1 page (107) *PC Format Issue 26 - 1 page (117) Other *Orchid Soundwave 32 - 1 page (7) *Advanced Gravis - 1 page (51) *Action Replay - 2 pages (88-89) *T2: The Screensaver - 1 page (104) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Gary Whitta Production Editor :Dan Goodleff Staff Writer :Andy Butcher American Editor :Neil West Art Editor :Maryanne Booth Designer :Jessica Bennett Contributing Editors :Stuart Campbell, Jonathan Davies, Stuart Dinsey, Mark Gallear, Tim Norris, Rich Pelley, Mark Ramshaw, Tim Smith, Phil South, Paul Stephens, Simon Williams, Cam Winstanley Contributor :Gary Penn, James Leach Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews